Orange Origami
by Sazeharu Reito
Summary: Monster yang telah kalah dan menghilang selama puluhan tahun hidup kembali tetapi didunia yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Read it Minna! No Yaoi :)
1. Chapter 1

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Revive Once More**

'Tap..Tap..Tap' Derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas memecah keheningan malam. Suasana terlihat hancur berantakan bagai dilanda angin topan. Malam ini merupakan bencana terburuk yang pernah dialami Iwagakure. Sesosok monster tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan desa mereka, tanpa ampun membinasakan setiap orang yang ia temui.

"Ini gawat" Seorang ninja Iwagakure tampak bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan "Kalau begini terus, dia akan menemukanku" Terlihat jelas bahwa tangan dan kaki ninja tersebut bergetar hebat.

Monster yang telah menghancurkan desa mereka bernama Pein. Lelaki berambut jingga dengan pupil mata bergelombang "Keluarlah" Pein melihat kearah reruntuhan tempat ninja Iwagakure bersembunyi tetapi ninja itu enggan menampakkan diri.

Pein mengarahkan lengannya ke reruntuhan itu lalu muncullah besi hitam dari lengan bajunya. Besi hitam itu memanjang menghancurkan reruntuhan dan tepat menembus jantung ninja tersebut. Darah mengalir deras dari mulut dan dadanya.

Sementara itu, diluar desa tampak seorang ninja berambut kuning dengan jubah bermotif api. Ia adalah Namikaze Minato yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Iwagakure. Pein menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hei Kau! Aku ditugaskan untuk menghabisimu" kata Minato setengah berteriak. Pein hanya terdiam. Ia memandang Minato tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Hyaaa!" Minato maju menerjang Pein dengan pusaran chakra angin dikedua tangannya.

"Shinra Tensei!"

**50 Tahun telah berlalu...**

Genap 50 tahun setelah dikalahkannya Pein oleh pahlawan Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Minato berhasil mengalahkan dan menenggelamkan Pein kedasar laut. Dunia kini sudah berubah. Dunia yang dulunya berisi para ninja kini berganti menjadi warga kota yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Rumah kayu kini sudah berubah menjadi rumah modern dan orang yang dulunya berjalan kaki kini menaiki kendaraan. Dunia kini sudah menjadi dunia yang modern.

Seorang remaja berambut kuning berjalan dengan riangnya. Mata safirnya yang indah membuatnya terlihat cukup tampan, ya cukup tampan "Huhh..Hari ini panas sekali" Remaja itu menyeka keringat didahinya.

"Naruto!" Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek memanggil remaja itu dari belakang.

"Hn?" Remaja bernama Naruto itu menoleh. Setelah melihat siapa yang menyapanya, Naruto tersenyum "Sakura!" Naruto balas menyapa sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau membeli persediaan bahan untuk ramenku" jawab Naruto "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku disuruh Tsunade untuk mengambil beberapa berkas"

"Kau dengar berita semalam?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini wajahnya tampak serius.

"Soal ombak laut yang mengganas?" terka Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk "Iya, itu bisa menghambat distribusi bahan ramen ke toko"

Sakura langsung sweatdrop "Kukira kau mengkhawatirkan nasib nelayan ternyata kau malah mengkhawatirkan ramenmu"

"Tentu saja, itukan satu-satunya penghasilanku" Naruto termenung "Hanya itu caraku menghasilkan uang untuk Hinata"

Sakura tersenyum "Tenang saja, ombaknya pasti akan normal lagi" Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah perusahaan "Sampai jumpa Naruto" Sakura masuk kedalam sementara Naruto terus berjalan lurus.

**Di Pelabuhan...**

Terlihat 2 orang nelayan tengah beristirahat sambil mengobrol "Ombaknya makin menjadi-jadi" kata salah satu nelayan.

"Iya, kapalku hampir terbalik karena ombak itu" kata nelayan yang satunya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kapal yang cukup besar berlabuh. Semua awak kapal itu turun dari kapal untuk beristirahat juga. Kapten kapal itu menghampiri kedua nelayan tadi "Permisi" kata kapten kapal itu sopan "Bisakah kalian berdua membantuku?" Kedua nelayan itu saling bertatapan.

"Ini dia" Kapten kapal itu menunjukkan balok es kepada kedua nelayan itu "Ada orang didalamnya"

Didalam balok es itu memang ada orang. Orang itu berambut jingga dengan banyak tindikan diwajahnya, ya dia adalah Pein. Pein yang ditenggelamkan oleh Namikaze Minato atau Hokage ke-4 tidaklah mati tetapi membeku.

"I-Ini?" Kedua nelayan itu memperhatikan wajah Pein. Mereka seperti pernah melihat orang itu "Siapa ya?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum dia mati kedinginan"

Mereka bertiga mengambil pisau dan palu untuk membelah es itu tanpa tau siapakah yang membeku itu. Setelah setengah jam berusaha keras, mereka pun berhasil. Pein kini telah terbebas "Dimana aku?" Pein memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Dia masih hidup" kata kapten kapal.

"Apa kau sehat?" tanya salah satu nelayan.

Pein panik, ia celingukan melihat sekelilingnya dan bingung. Ia berjalan meninggalkan penyelamatnya tanpa berterima kasih (Author: Ya iyalah, Pein gitu loh XD). Warga disekitar pelabuhan melihat kearah Pein dengan tatapan aneh. Itu karena jubah akatsuki yang dipakai Pein.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang ingin mengambil persediaan bahan ramennya dipelabuhan berpapasan dengan Pein. Pein samar-samar mengingat sesuatu "Kau..Minato"

Mendengar nama yang tidak asing, Naruto menoleh "Dari mana kau tau nama ayahku?"

'Ayah?' batin Pein. Ia kembali memandangi sekitarnya. Ia melihat bangunan yang berbeda, banyak kendaraan asing dan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia lihat 'Berapa tahunkah yang sudah kulewatkan?'

Naruto memandang Pein yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya "Hei!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Pein.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein merapal jurusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto sweatdrop.

'Apa yang terjadi? Jutsuku menghilang?' Pein tambah kebingungan. Pein menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa terlambat pulang kalau begini" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Pein.

"Tunggu!" teriak Pein.

Naruto menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Pein dengan jurus Puppy Rinnegan Eyes no Jutsu *plak*.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya "Kau boleh ikut"

Mereka berjalan bersama ketempat penjualan langganan Naruto "Apakah kau pernah mendengar nama Pein?" tanya Pein pada Naruto.

"Pein?" Naruto berusaha mengingat nama itu "Etto..Tidak, Siapa itu?"

"Itu namaku" kata Pein 'Syukurlah anak ini bodoh hahaha..' Pein tertawa dalam hati.

"Caramu memperkenalkan diri unik ya" Naruto tertawa.

Setelah membeli beberapa bahan, Naruto berjalan pulang. Pein mengikutinya dari belakang "Sebenarnya dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Etto..Aku dari luar negri dan uangku baru saja dicuri jadi.." kata Pein sambil terkekeh.

"Sial sekali nasibmu" kata Naruto "Dan dari mana kau tau nama ayahku?"

Pein menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya "Etto..Kami adalah teman baik ya bisa dibilang aku banyak membantu ayahmu saat kesusahan" Pein tertawa.

"Tapi ayahku tidak pernah menyebut namamu" kata Naruto curiga.

"Itu mungkin karena ia sudah tua, kau tau kan? Orang tua memang pelupa" kata Pein.

"Ya terserahlah, carilah kerja" Naruto berjalan lurus pergi tanpa menghiraukan Pein.

"Rupanya dia bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi" Pein tersenyum. Otaknya tiba-tiba mendapat ide "Jangan kau remehkan pemimpin akatsuki" Pein berlari kearah kiri.

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun" Hinata, Istri Naruto menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

"Kau baik-baik saja dirumah kan?" Naruto mengelus kepala istrinya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto dan sedikit blushing pastinya "Iya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Hai" Pein tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini!" Naruto menunjuk muka Pein dengan kurang ajar.

"Eh..Bukannya dia pamanmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan!" Naruto langsung menyeret Pein.

"Hei Naruto, kau kurang ajar sekali dengan pamanmu" kata Pein si paman gadungan.

"Iya Naruto, kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata Hinata.

"Dia bukan pamanku" Naruto semakin kesal.

Hinata meletakkan telunjuk kedagunya "Tapi kalian mirip kok"

Naruto melihat wajah Pein. Pein membalas tatapan Naruto sambil nyengir dan menaik-naikkan alisnya "Mirip dari mana?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Pein berbisik pada Naruto "Aku akan tinggal disini beberapa hari saja setelah itu aku pergi" Naruto memandang Pein dengan tatapan -ciyus loe?- "Percayalah padaku" kata Pein.

Naruto menghela nafas "Baiklah tinggallah disini tapi kau harus membantuku mengurus kedau ramen"

"Baik" Pein tersenyum.

Pein kini harus bertahan hidup didunia modern. Dia tidak tau apa yang mungkin menanti didepannya. Ditempat lain, tampak ada sebuah penggalian yang entah apa tujuannya. Penggalian itu dilakukan oleh orang-orang aneh berjubah hitam.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:**

**Ini adalah fanfic kedua (yg pertama dah kehapus) yg kutulis dan mudah"an memenuhi harapan para pembaca sekalian. Jika ada waktu akan ku update lagi hmm..mudah"an gk write block. Oke Jaa..RnR and No Flame! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, AU dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: A Girl with Blue Hair**

Pein yang telah bangkit kembali setelah membeku selama puluhan tahun kini tinggal dirumah Naruto yaitu anak dari Minato. Minato telah meninggal dunia 10 tahun setelah mengalahkan Pein karena melindungi desa dari Madara Uchiha. Naruto diwarisi kedai ramen Ichiraku oleh pemiliknya.

"Bangunlah Pein-san" Hinata memanggil Pein yang masih tertidur lelap diranjangnya tapi ia tak kunjung bangun.

'Byuurr..' Naruto yang kesal menyirami Pein dengan air dingin.

"Fuaahh.." Cara Naruto berhasil, Pein langsung bangun "Woi Naruto! Lu gila ya?" celetuk Pein.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku kan?" kata Naruto kesal.

Pein mengalihkan pandangannya "Apa aku pernah berjanji seperti itu?"

"Pein-san, tidak baik mengingkari janji lho" kata Hinata.

Pein menghela nafas "Baiklah..Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Naruto tersenyum "Kau bisa menjadi pelayan dikedaiku menggantikan Hinata" Hinata tersenyum.

Kedai ramen milik Naruto memang lumayan terkenal. Itu karena tidak banyak kedai ramen disekitar situ. Salah satu pesaing Naruto adalah Kedai kari super pedas tapi kedai ramen Naruto masih lebih terkenal. Naruto bisa menjual puluhan mangkuk ramen dalam sehari, hasilnya tidak terlalu banyak tapi cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Selamat Datang!" Pein yang mengenakan seragam akatsukinya menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Ia berusaha tersenyum ramah meskipun pelanggan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh 'Ini benar-benar memalukan, aku ini pemimpin akatsuki'

**Sementara itu...**

Orang-orang aneh berjubah hitam masih terus melakukan penggalian. Mereka membawa alat berat untuk menggalinya. Orang-orang tersebut memiliki tanda aneh ditangannya seperti sebuah lambang organisasi.

"Cepat gali!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Mesin pengeruk tanah mulai bergerak dan menggali tempat yang telah dipasangi pembatas "Ini akan selesai nanti malam"

**Di Kedai Ramen Naruto...**

"Selamat datang" Pein menyambut pelanggan lainnya. Dia adalah seorang wanita berambut biru dengan ikat rambut bermotif bunga menghiasi rambutnya. Pein terkesima melihat penampilan gadis itu dan seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

"Ko-Konan!?" kata Pein yang sudah mengingat siapa gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh "Dari mana kau tau namaku?" tanya Konan.

Pein mengernyitkan dahinya "Kau tidak mengenalku? Ini aku Pein" Pein menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Konan membungkuk "Maaf tapi aku tidak kenal denganmu"

Melihat Pein menggoda pelanggannya, Naruto berteriak "Pein! Jangan ganggu pelangganku! Cepat kembali kerja!"

"Berisik!" balas Pein.

Konan duduk disalah satu meja. Pein menghampiri meja tempat Konan berada "Mau pesan apa?" tanya Pein.

"Ramen biasa" jawab Konan. Pein langsung menulis pesanan Konan pada catatan yang ada ditangannya lalu pergi kedapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan pada koki a.k.a Naruto. Sesekali Pein melirik Konan 'Apa benar dia tidak mengingatku?' pikir Pein.

"Lama sekali kau!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Sabar dong, kakiku cuma dua" Pein pun tak kalah kesal "Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis itu?" Pein menunjuk Konan.

"Dia pelanggan setiaku, setiap hari dia pasti datang kesini jadi kau jangan mengganggunya" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau tau dari daerah mana ia berasal?" tanya Pein.

"Mana mungkin aku bertanya seperti itu lagi pula apa peduliku? Yang penting dia makan dan bayar" kata Naruto seenak jidat.

"Katanya dia dari tempat yang jauh" Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut nimbrung.

"Kau kenal dengannya" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak tapi aku bertemu dengannya dipasar dan sempat ngobrol"

'Tempat yang jauh' Pein terdiam sejenak "Dimana itu?"

Hinata berusaha mengingatnya "Katanya itu tempat yang curah hujannya tinggi, aku juga tidak tau dimana"

Pein membungkuk "Arigatou Hinata-chan"

"Kenapa berterima kasih?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja" Pein menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini saatnya untuk menutup kedai "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Pein yang bergegas keluar kedai.

"Jalan-jalan sambil cari angin" jawab Pein singkat. Pein pun pergi entah kemana.

**Sementara Itu...**

Konan juga sedang berjalan kesuatu tempat. Ia berpakaian ala office girl, sepertinya ia bekerja sebagai seorang sekertaris. Konan berhenti disebuah bangunan yang cukup besar lalu berjalan masuk. Didalam bangunan itu terdapat banyak sekali buku yang tertata rapi dirak. Tempat ini perpustakaan kota.

Konan kemudian duduk disalah satu meja setelah mengambil sebuah buku dirak. Matanya bergerak kesamping membaca kata demi kata. Disampingnya duduk sesrorang yang tidak asing "Kita ketemu lagi" sapa Pein sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak wajah Konan agak masam tetapi kemudian ia membalas senyum Pein "Iya" balas Konan.

"Maaf soal kejadian dikedai tadi" Pein mengatakannya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah "Aku kira kau adalah teman masa kecilku karena wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya"

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Konan "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Membaca" Pein tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan buku yang ia pegang.

"Sejarah ninja? Kau tertarik dengan ninja?" tanya Konan.

"Sedikit" kata Pein menutupi identitasnya "Kau datang kesini sendirian?"

Konan mengangguk "Kakakku sedang sakit, dia lumpuh karena kecelakaan" Konan tampak sedih "Jadi aku harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah"

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama kakakmu?" tanya Pein.

"Nagato" jawab Konan singkat.

'Nagato?' Pein semakin yakin bahwa gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah Konan yang selama ini ia kenal "Lain kali aku bisa datang kerumahmu kan? Akan ku bawakan ramen"

"Boleh saja" kata Konan sembari tersenyum.

Pein beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" Pein keluar meninggalkan Konan.

Konan melirik meja tempat Pein tadi duduk. Tampak secarik kertas tergeletak disana. Konan mengambil lalu melihatnya. Disana tercantum nomor telepon dengan pesan "Jika ada masalah, jangan ragu menghubungiku ^^" Konan tersenyum membacanya.

Pein berjalan bermaksud kembali kekedai ramen Naruto tetapi ia berhenti sejenak saat melihat penggalian yang dilakukan orang-orang aneh "Apa itu?" Pein tergoda untuk melihatnya akan tetapi ia urungkan "Kalau terlambat pulang bisa-bisa aku terkunci diluar" Pein segera berlari pulang.

Penggalian itu memang tampak aneh. Salah satu dari penggali memakai liontin untuk menentukan lokasi penggalian selanjutnya. Liontin tersebut bergerak sendiri dan berhenti ditanah kosong "Disini!"

Alat berat segera bergerak ketempat yang dimaksud. Pengeruk tanah menggali tempat itu dengan cepat "Sepertinya bukan disini" kata si pengemudi alat berat.

Pemimpin mereka menghela nafas "Dimana kau?"

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah potongan tangan yang masih bergerak "Kita berhasil! Gali terus!" teriak si pemimpin.

Mereka terus menggali dan berhasil mengumpulkan bagian-bagian tubuh kecuali kepala "Dimana kepalanya?"

"Disini!" Suara misterius terdengar tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Pemimpin mereka segera berlari kesana "Ketua! Kau ternyata disini!" Ia menemukan kepala dengan wajah menghadap ke tanah. Orang itu membalikkan kepala hingga identitas dari pemilik kepala itu terungkap.

"Puja Dewa Jashin" kata kepala itu sambil tersenyum. Ternyata kepala itu adalah milik Hidan, anggota akatsuki yang telah lama menghilang dan telah diperkirakan tewas "Kalian lama sekali"

"Maaf Hidan-sama, kami sangat kesulitan menemukanmu"

"Sekarang satukan badanku kembali, aku mau segera beraksi" kata Hidan.

"Baik!"

Orang-orang aneh itu bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka meninggalkan alat berat yang mereka gunakan untuk menggali. Sementara itu, Pein sudah sampai dirumah.

"Tadaima!" serunya.

"Okaeri" kata Hinata.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada deh" Pein tertawa lebar.

"Jangan sok cool seperti itu, wajahmu sama sekali tidak cocok" ejek Naruto.

"Sembarangan kau, wajahku ini tampan" kata Pein. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

Seorang Hidan yang dianggap sudah mati ternyata masih hidup. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Hidan? Dan kenapa dia masih hidup sampai sekarang?

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:**

**Tokoh baru kembali kumunculkan karena kurang rame kalo cuma Pein dan Naruto. Dan kurasa ini akan menambah misteri dalam fic ini *plak***

**Pein: Woi kenapa lu disini?**

**Hidan: Ya gue dibayar lah kalo enggak ogah gue main di fic gaje ini**

***Author pundung***

**Naruto: Okelah karena authornya lagi galau jadi mohon direview dan jangan lupa makan di kedai ramenku**

**Pein: Lu malah promosi *sweatdrop***


	3. Chapter 3

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, AU dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: The Immortal One**

Angin bertiup cukup kencang memasuki sebuah rumah yang tampak tak terurus. Tanaman dipekarangan rumah tumbuh liar. Rumah itu terletak ditempat yang terpencil sehingga tak banyak penduduk yang tau. Penduduk yang kadang lewat merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan dari rumah itu, lalu penduduk mulai menyebutnya sebagai rumah hantu.

"Aku senang tuan bisa bebas" kata seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi.

Hidan yang telah berhasil keluar dari dalam tanah duduk santai diatas singgasananya "Kau memang hebat tapi kau lambat"

Pemuda itu membungkuk "Maafkan aku tuan, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mencari lokasi tuan"

"Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku terkubur" Hidan bangkit dari duduknya "Aku makan cacing agar tidak kelaparan tapi akhirnya aku bebas! Hahaha.." Hidan tertawa "Teman-temanku dari akatsuki pasti tidak menyangka aku masih hidup, mereka semua mungkin sudah mati"

"Kami menelusuri sejarah dan kami menemukan beberapa informasi" kata pemuda itu.

"Informasi apa?" tanya Hidan.

"Deidara telah mati setelah meledakkan diri, Sasori telah mati dibunuh begitupun dengan Kakuzu, Kisame bunuh diri, Itachi dibunuh adiknya, Konan menghilang sementara Pein mungkin sudah mati tenggelam" kata pemuda itu.

Hidan terdiam "Konan menghilang? Zetsu dan Tobi?"

"Zetsu dan Tobi juga telah tewas dalam perang dunia shinobi"

Hidan tersenyum "Jadi hanya Konan yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya? Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk mencarinya!"

Sementara itu di kedai ramen Naruto. Pein masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya "Hmm..Konan" Pein mengingau. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 07:30 yang berarti saatnya membuka kedai. Naruto yang baru saja mandi, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menggantung dibahunya.

"Apa Pein sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto pada istri tercinta a.k.a Hinata yang memang sudah bangun lebih awal.

"Belum" jawab Hinata singkat.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Pein 'Tok..Tok..Tok' Naruto mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban "Woi! Pein! Bangun! Lu jangan makan gaji buta!" teriak Naruto.

Mendengar teriakan cempreng dari si kepala duren, Pein terpaksa bangun. Pein menguap lalu berjalan keluar "Apaan sih?"

"Waktunya kerja" kata Naruto.

"Liburkan saja kedaimu" kata Pein seenak jidat dan sukses kena deathglare dari Naruto.

"Kalau masih mau tinggal disini, ya kerja" kata Naruto.

Pein akhirnya kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Tak terasa sudah beberapa hari ia tinggal ditempat Naruto. Pein tidak tau bagaimana cara membangkitkan kekuatannya kembali bahkan setelah membaca buku sejarah ninja diperpustakaan.

"Semua jutsuku menghilang, andai saja masih ada pasti dunia ini akan kutaklukkan bukannya malah menjadi pelayan kedai ramen jelek seperti ini" gerutu Pein.

Didapur, tampak Naruto membuka kulkasnya dan menyadari bahwa persediaan ramennya sudah habis lagi "Sudah habis ya? Padahal aku sudah membuka toko" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya "Harusnya kemarin aku mengeceknya"

"Masih ada sisa kemarin, mungkin cukup sampai siang nanti" kata Hinata "Kita suruh saja Pein-san untuk membelinya"

"Ide bagus!" Wajah Naruto yang tadi bersedih kini kembali bersemangat bagai menemukan harta karun terpendam berkat ide Hinata "Pein!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn? Apaan?" jawab Pein sekenanya.

"Beli persediaan ramen dong, dipelabuhan" kata Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang nista *plak*.

"Baiklah" jawab Pein dengan nada malas 'Kalo saja kekuatanku sudah pulih akan kuhancurkan kedai ini' pikirnya. Pein pun pergi membeli persediaan dengan memakai seragam akatsukinya karena tidak ada baju lain, maklum karena saat ini Pein lagi bokek *plak*.

Ditempat lain, tampak beberapa orang berpakaian hitam sedang berjalan menuju kedai ramen Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka adalah remaja tanpa ekspresi yang berbicara dengan Hidan tadi.

"Sai, apakah benar informasi itu? Bahwa Pein masih hidup" tanya salah satu anggota berjubah hitam pada remaja tanpa ekspresi tersebut.

Remaja bernama Sai itu menjawab "Aku tidak tau, aku mendapat info itu dari nelayan" kata Sai "Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik kedai ramen mengajaknya kesuatu tempat"

Disaat yang sama, Sakura yang berjalan dengan arah berlawanan berpapasan dengan gerombolan itu. Sai dan Sakura saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik 'Siapa mereka' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau kita memang terlihat mencurigakan" kata anggota jubah hitam berkacamata.

"Kau benar Shino, kita harus berpencar" kata Sai. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dan semua anggota jubah hitam pergi ketempat yang berlainan. Hanya Sai dan Shino yang terus berjalan lurus.

"Ini lebih baik" kata Shino.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Sai dan Shino sampai didepan kedai Naruto. Tampak beberapa anggota jubah hitam juga ada disekitar situ tetapi secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mengawasi keadaan. Sai dan Shino pun masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang" sapa Hinata ramah. Hinata kembali ke pekerjaannya selagi Pein membeli persediaan ramen dipelabuhan. Sai dan Shino hanya terdiam.

"Apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan pemilik kedai ini?" Sai angkat bicara.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan" jawab Sai datar.

Karena daftar pesanan tak kunjung datang, Naruto yang berada didapur pun keluar untuk mengecek Hinata "Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat melihat istrinya berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Kau pemilik kedai?" tanya Shino.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" Naruto kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berurusan dengan kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Kau bertemu dengan seseorang berambut jabrik jingga, ada banyak tindikan diwajahnya" Sai juga memberikan sebuah foto wajah yaitu foto Pein "Dimana dia sekarang?"

'Inikan Pein' batin Naruto "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan kami!" Shino mulai kesal dan hendak memukul Naruto tetapi ditahan oleh Sai.

"Kami sedang mencarinya" kata Sai.

"Dia tidak ada disini, aku menyuruhnya kepelabuhan" kata Naruto berharap kedua orang aneh ini cepat pergi.

"Ayo pergi" kata Sai sembari meninggalkan kedai Naruto diikuti Shino dengan wajah kesal.

"Siapa mereka dan kenapa mereka mencari Pein-san?" kata Hinata mengkhawatirkan Pein.

"Entahlah tapi itu bukan urusan kita" Naruto berjalan kembali kedapur. Naruto tampak tak memperdulikan nasib Pein tapi didalam hatinya ia sangat mencemaskannya.

**Di Pelabuhan...**

Pein berjalan dengan banyak kantong dikedua tangannya "Banyak sekali persediaannya" gerutu Pein "Kalau tau begini aku tidak akan mau, eh?" Pein berhenti sejenak, ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing "Itukan Konan" Pein berlari menyusulnya.

Konan tampak berjalan sendirian dengan sebuah kantong ditangan kirinya "Hai" sapa Pein.

Konan menoleh "Hai Pein, sedang apa disini?" tanya Konan.

"Membeli persediaan, kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku? Sedang membeli obat untuk kakakku" jawab Konan.

"Bolehkah aku mampir?" tanya Pein berharap bisa bertemu Nagato.

"Boleh saja"

Mereka pun berjalan pergi dari pelabuhan. Sementara itu, Sai dan Shino datang kepelabuhan. Mereka mencari kesemua tempat tetapi nihil "Apakah dia membohongi kita?" Shino tampak semakin kesal.

"Tidak" Sai membungkuk, ia mengambil sesuatu ditanah "Tadi dia ada disini" Sai menunjukkan sehelai rambut berwarna jingga.

"Lalu kemana dia?" Shino celingukan mencari keberadaan Pein.

"Dia mungkin sudah pergi"

Sementara itu, Pein dan Konan sudah sampai dirumah Konan. Rumah kayu yang tidak terlihat mewah tapi masih layak tinggal. Sehari-hari Konan harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya dan kakaknya yang sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Nagato lumpuh suatu sebab yang Konan sendiri tidak tau.

"Tadaima!" teriak Konan. Konan dan Pein masuk kedalam. Pein meletakkan belanjaannya didekat pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang" Seseorang berambut merah gelap muncul. Ia tampak kurus dan memakai kursi roda. Ia melihat wajah Pein.

"Ini adalah Pein, dia temanku" kata Konan memperkenalkan Pein pada kakaknya.

"Senang bertemu" Pein membungkuk sopan 'Dia benar-benar Nagato' batin Pein.

Nagato tersenyum "Maaf rumah kami tidak nyaman"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, rumahmu bagus" kata Pein.

"Masuklah" ajak Konan.

Mereka pun berbincang diruang tamu. Rumah Konan tak terlalu besar. Hanya ada beberapa ruangan, ruang tamu, dapur, sebuah kamar dan sebuah toilet. Nagato dan Konan biasa makan diruang tamu.

"Konan, buatkanlah minuman" kata Nagato. Konan pun berjalan kedapur.

"Kalau boleh aku tau kalian berasal dari mana?" tanya Pein pada Nagato.

Nagato tersenyum "Kukira kau sudah mati"

Pein terkaget "Kau.."

"Ya aku tau siapa kau, kita teman masa kecil kan?" Nagato ternyata mengetahui siapa Pein.

"Tapi kenapa Konan.."

"Dia amnesia, saat mengetahui bahwa kau tenggelam dia sangat sedih dan ingin bunuh diri tapi gagal" Nagato menunduk sedih.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Pein.

"Bagaimana apa?" Nagato balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa jutsu tidak bisa digunakan?"

"Setelah kematian Minato, kedamaian pun tercipta, para ninja perlahan mulai melupakan jutsu dan mereka ingin menjalani kehidupan normal" kata Nagato "Jadi mereka menggunakan jutsu untuk menyegel chakra semua ninja kedalam suatu gulungan rahasia, semua orang yang masuk kekota ini akan kehilangan chakra"

"Ternyata begitu" Pein menghela nafas "Ya paling tidak rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab"

Konan datang membawakan 3 gelas teh "Kalian membicarakan apa? Sepertinya sangat serius"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, oh iya aku harus pulang" Pein beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Naruto bisa marah kalau persediaan ramennya terlambat kuantar" Pein berpamitan pada Nagato dan Konan lalu pergi.

**Sementara itu...**

"Pein masih hidup? Menarik" Hidan tersenyum puas "Karena sekarang jutsu tidak bisa digunakan aku bisa menghajar si keparat itu"

Sai dan Shino tampak berdiri dihadapan Hidan yang mengasah sabitnya. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu anggota jubah hitam muncul "Aku menemukan Konan saat aku berkeliling"

"Konan? Aku yakin Nagato juga ada disana tapi dia bukanlah ancaman, dia hanya orang lemah tanpa chakra" kata Hidan tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan tuan?" tanya Sai.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Konan besok" Senyuman licik terukir diwajah Hidan.

Apakah tujuan Hidan yang sebenarnya? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Hidan pada Konan?

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:**

**Hmm..akhirnya terungkap siapa orang-orang misterius itu. Ini sebagai jawaban atas review yang aku terima. Dômo Arigatô Gozaimasu bagi yang telah bersedia mereview fic ini. Mudah"an aku cepat mendapat inspirasi agar chapter berikutnya dapat rilis sesegera mungkin.**

**Pein: Genrenya Humor tapi kok kurang lucu? Gimana sih lu thor**

**Ehehe..Gomenasai, Memang aku sudah merasa kalo fic ini kurang lucu tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi XD. Aku akan usahakan lebih baik lagi pada fic berikutnya.**

**Hidan: Syukurlah aku tidak OOC**

**Yah nanti kita liatlah Hidan ^^ kau OOC ato tidak hihihihi...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, AU dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: A Chance**

Mentari telah terbit dan burung-burung kembali berkicau menambah indahnya pagi pada hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa dimana Pein kembali menjadi pegawai kedai Naruto. Sementara itu, Pein tidak tau bahwa Hidan ternyata masih hidup dan hari ini Hidan berencana untuk mengunjungi Konan.

"Pagi yang indah" Hinata membuka pintu kedai sambil menghirup udara segar. Lalu ia membalik tanda tutup didepan pintu menjadi tanda buka.

"Pagi yang indah ini harus kulewati bersama bocah rubah di rumahnya yang seadanya" keluh Pein setengah menyindir.

Naruto melayangkan deathglare "Kalo tidak suka silahkan keluar"

"Apa? Aku tadi sedang membuat puisi, tidak ada maksud menghinamu" kata Pein dengan wajah datar.

'Puisi macam apa itu?' Naruto sweatdrop.

"Pein-san, sampai berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau ingin mengusirku kan? Huaaa!" Pein nangis lebay.

"Hinata kan cuma bertanya" Naruto kembali sweatdrop.

Pein menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesal lalu ia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto "Kau tidak mengerti, itu adalah cara halus untuk mengusir seseorang" Pein kembali menangis "Aku pernah melihatnya ditv"

"Eee.." Hinata dan Naruto pun sweatdrop.

Pein menghentikan tangisannya "Ehem..Aku akan tinggal selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan jadi aku akan tinggal disini selama aku mau"

'Kau pikir ini rumah nenek moyangmu' batin Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja Pein-san" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Dan sebagai balasannya aku akan membiarkan Naruto membersihkan kakiku" kata Pein dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa!" Naruto menghajar Pein sampai terpental.

Pein mengelap darah diujung bibirnya "Kau hebat juga"

Tiba-tiba sesosok hewan muncul dari dapur rumah Naruto. Hewan itu berbentuk rubah berwarna jingga. Yang aneh dari rubah itu adalah dia mempunyai 9 ekor.

"Binatang apa itu!?" teriak Pein histeris.

Naruto mengangkat hewan itu "Ini Kurama, dia peliharaan kami" Kurama menatap Pein dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Pein melihat seksama wajah Kurama "Bagaimana pun juga ia tampak seperti siluman bagiku, lihatlah matanya hmm..dia seperti ingin membunuhku"

Hinata memperhatikan wajah Kurama. Kurama dengan cepat merubah tatapan matanya "Dia tampak seperti biasanya"

Pein menunjuk Kurama "Dia! Dia licik! Tadi dia mengerikan" Pein memicingkan matanya "Aku akan terus mengawasimu jadi waspadalah" Kurama tersenyum licik.

'Kenapa jadi begini?' Naruto sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu" kata Pein "Aku ada janji"

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata.

Pein menunjukkan 2 buah tiket "Ta-ma-n ber-ma-in" Naruto membaca apa yang tertera dikertas lecek itu.

"Oke aku pergi dulu dan jangan pernah tinggalkan rubah itu sendirian, aku punya firasat buruk dengan rubah itu" Pein melenggang pergi.

**Sementara itu...**

Hidan tampak tiduran "Sepi juga kalo tidak ada teman, Kakuzu juga sudah mati" Hidan tampaknya merindukan sahabat seperjuangannya, si ganteng bercadar Kakuzu *author muntah*.

"Permisi tuan" Sai berdiri disamping Hidan yang masih tiduran "Kapan kita mulai bergerak?"

"Nanti sajalah, cuacanya sedang panas" Hidan memang tampak kegerahan "Lagi pula mereka tidak akan bisa lari"

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sai.

"Ya terserah kamu, pergi sana! Aku mau istirahat"

Sai berjalan hendak pergi tapi tiba-tiba "Hei!" panggil Hidan.

"Iya tuan"

"Ambilah peta dimeja itu" Hidan menunjuk meja yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring "Carilah sebuah mayat disana lalu bawa ke desa Sunagakure, akan ada orang suruhanku disana, dia akan membantumu"

**Dirumah Konan...**

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Ada orang tidak ya? Hoi!" teriak Pein.

Pintu pun terbuka "Pein, sedang apa kau kesini?"

"Aku mau mengajak jalan-jalan, aku tidak sengaja menemukan tiket jadi.." Pein cengengesan.

Konan tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka pun pergi ketaman bermain Konoha Land. Taman bermain ini dibuat khusus oleh tukang kayu bernama Tazuna dan Inari dari desa sahabat Konoha. Mereka membuatnya sebagai balas jasa karena Konoha telah membantu mereka menyelamatkan desa dari serangan musuh. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Pein dan Konan sampai ke Konoha Land. Banyak sekali permainan yang kelihatannya sangat seru seperti roller coaster dsb.

"Kita akan main apa?" tanya Konan.

"Main apa ya? Hmm.." Sebenarnya Pein tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan setelah mengajak Konan. Lagi pula, tidak tau permainan zaman modern.

Konan sepertinya dapat membaca kebingungan dari wajah Pein "Kita kesana saja!" Konan menarik tangan Pein.

**Sementara itu...**

"Kita kesini untuk apa?" tanya Shino yang juga ikut menjalankan perintah dari Hidan berkat ajakan Sai.

"Kita harus mencari tabung aneh" Sai melihat ke peta yang diberikan oleh Pein. Di peta itu sudah ditandai sebuah tempat "Disini tempatnya" Mereka berdua berhenti disebuah gua. Saat mereka memasukinya, mereka berdua terkejut.

"I-Ini kan?"

"Ya, ini adalah yang tuan inginkan" Sai melangkah kedepan dan mengambil mayat yang dimaksud "Sekarang kita ke Sunagakure"

**Kembali ke Konoha Land...**

"Capek sekali" Konan duduk disalah satu kursi sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tisu.

"Tunggu sebentar" Pein pergi kesuatu tempat dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan 2 buah eskrim ditangannya "Ini makanlah" Pein memberikan satu pada Konan.

"Terima kasih" Konan menerima eskrim itu lalu menjilatnya. Sementara Pein juga makan disamping Konan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Konan.

Pein yang sedang memakan eskrim dengan hikmat dan penuh penghayatan langsung tersedak "Uhuk..uhuk..Etto karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kukenal"

"Naruto?"

"Bocah rubah itu kan harus menjaga kedai lagi pula lebih baik dia dirumah karena dia harus menjaga rubahnya, dilihat dari tatapannya rubah itu berbahaya" kata Pein tiba-tiba gaje.

Konan tertawa kecil "Kau sangat lucu"

"Be-Benarkah? Haha..di dalam organisasiku yang dulu memang kau yang paling lucu" kata Pein *jduak sejak kapan lu lucu XD*.

Beberapa orang berjubah hitam tampak mengamati Konan dan Pein dengan seksama "Eskrim itu sepertinya enak" kata salah satu dari mereka. Ia mempunyai gaya rambut yang aneh dan mempunyai alis yang sangat tebal.

"Tetap fokus bodoh" gerutu orang disampingnya. Ia mempunyai rambut jabrik hitam dan 2 buah tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya"Kita ditugaskan untuk membunuh mereka dan kita tidak boleh gagal"

"Iya iya, aku tau"

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Setengah dari matahari telah tenggelam menandakan hari sudah hampir malam "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Konan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu berjalan pulang diikuti Pein. Melihat Pein mengikutinya, Konan menoleh "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang lagi pula kita satu arah" kata Pein tersenyum.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama. Mereka tak merasakan bahwa kedua orang anggota jubah hitam telah mengikuti mereka. Saat Pein dan Konan memasuki gang sempit, kedua orang itu pun muncul.

"Wah wah wah" Lelaki bertato itu tersenyum "Kalian mesra sekali"

"Hei Kiba, kita disini untuk melaksanakan misi bukan untuk memuji mereka" Pemuda beralis tebal itu telah bersiap bertarung.

"Diam Lee! Itu tadi hanya basa-basi, kau pernah menonton film ya? Setiap kali orang jahat muncul maka mereka biasa mengatakan itu" gerutu lelaki bernama Kiba tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Konan.

"Kami adalah anggota jubah hitam dan kami ditugaskan untuk membunuh kalian" kata Lee. Dan saat itu juga, Lee melesat kedepan hendak menghajar Konan. Tapi..

GREPP..!

Kepalan tangan Lee yang hampir menyentuh wajah Konan ditahan oleh Pein "Jangan kau sentuh dia"

Kiba yang sedari tadi menonton kini ikut ambil bagian. Dia menghajar Pein hingga terpental "Arrghh..!" Pein meringis kesakitan. Kiba tersenyum puas 'Sial, andai saja kekuatanku bisa kugunakan' batin Pein kesal.

Konan hanya bisa melihat Pein yang terkapar. Kini Lee merogoh sakunya, dia mengeluarkan pisau "Sekarang kalian berdua pasti mati" Lee menggerakkan tangannya kedepan hendak menusuk Konan.

"RHOARR..!" Lee yang belum sempat menusuk Konan terpental kebelakang. Rubah milik Naruto yaitu Kurama tiba-tiba datang menolong.

"A-Apa itu?" Lee yang terkejut mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin rubah" kata Kiba.

"Kurama!" Terdengar suara yang tidak asing. Naruto datang ketempat Pein berada dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya "Pe-Pein!?" Naruto melihat Lee memegang pisau "Kalian! Kurama serang mereka!" Kurama melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, tubuhnya tampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Kiba terpental akibat serangan Kurama "Kita mundur" Lee dan Kiba pun pergi.

Mata Pein perlahan mulai terbuka. Ia pingsan saat menerima pukulan dari Kiba "Di-Dimana aku?" Pein terlihat terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Ini dikedai" jawab Naruto.

"Konan? Bagaimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kurama mengantarnya kerumah" kata Naruto. Disamping Naruto, Kurama mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Arigatou Kurama, ternyata kau baik" Pein tersenyum kearah Kurama. Kurama hanya sweatdrop 'Memangnya siapa yang butuh pujianmu' batin Kurama.

"Siapa mereka itu?" tanya Hinata yang sedari disana tetapi hanya diam saja.

Pein menggeleng "Aku tidak tau"

**Sementara itu...**

"Maafkan kami tuan" Lee dan Kiba tampak telah kembali kemarkas jubah hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuubi ada disana" Hidan tampak berpikir keras tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum "Tak apa, dia pasti bisa membunuh Pein"

"Dia?" Lee kebingungan.

Kiba menyengol badan Lee dengan sikunya lalu ia berbisik pada Lee "Jangan campuri urusannya, lagi pula dengan begini kita bebas dari tugas" Kiba tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Sai dan Shino kini telah sampai di Sunagakure. Seorang lelaki paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka. Ia mengambil karung berisi mayat yang dibawa Sai dan Shino lalu pergi. Sai dan Shino mengikuti orang itu.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya bisa update ^^ Hmm..Aku akan menjawab review dari Lisa (maaf kalo salah nama). Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali Kakuzu karena dia memang udah bener" mati. Berbeda dengan Hidan yg hanya terkubur. Memang sih menurutku akan lebih lucu tapi walaupun fic ini AU, fic ini tetap agak nyambung dengan cerita aslinya (soal kematian anggota akatsuki).**

**Pein: Trus siapa mayat itu?**

**Nanti pasti akan terungkap di next chapter ^^**

**Kurama: Baiklah sampai jumpa *melambaikan tangan pada reader***


	5. Chapter 5

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, AU dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Red Hair**

Semua anggota akatsuki memang telah dikabarkan tewas tapi Hidan, Pein, Konan, dan Nagato ternyata masih hidup. Entah apa yang direncanakan Hidan dan mayat siapa yang diinginkan Hidan. Sekarang Sai dan Shino berada di Sunagakure tepatnya disalah satu rumah milik warga Suna bernama Baki. Baki adalah kaki tangan Hidan.

"Hmm..Ini tidak akan lama" Baki menatap mayat yang dibawa Sai dan Shino "Aku hanya harus membuat jantung dan memasukkan memori keotak" Baki tersenyum layaknya ilmuwan gila.

'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan mayat ini' batin Shino. Sementara Sai hanya diam saja.

Baki berjalan ke rak yang terletak disampingnya. Ia membuka beberapa laci di rak itu dan mengambil beberapa barang. Ia menggabungkan barang-barang tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tabung "Jantungnya sudah selesai" Baki meletakkan tabung berisi jantung itu didekat mayat tadi lalu mulai membuat seseuatu yang lain.

"Kurasa misi kali ini akan sukses" kata Shino.

"Jangan senang dulu" Sai menunjukkan ekspresi cemas "Aku pernah mendengar tentang pria ini, dia adalah ilmuwan Suna yang melakukan praktek sekte hitam" Baki tampak masih mengerjakan tugasnya. Baki terlihat merapal mantera "Dia masih menjadi buronan di Suna, kalau polisi Suna menemukan dia maka.."

"Kita juga akan terseret kedalam kasusnya" sambung Shino yang berhasil mencerna makna dari kata-kata Sai. Sai mengangguk.

**Sementara itu...**

"Gaara" panggil seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam. Ia menggendong sebuah benda aneh yang diperban.

"Hn? Ada apa Kankuro?" jawab Gaara, lelaki muda dengan rambut merah. Ada sebuah tato huruf dikeningnya.

"Baki dikabarkan masih ada didaerah Suna" kata Kankuro sambil melihat keadaan kota lewat jendela.

Gaara terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya "Lacak keberadaannya, aku tidak mau gagal lagi" Setelah mendengar perintah Gaara, Kankuro bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kepolisian Suna.

**Kembali ke tempat Sai...**

"Sudah jadi" Baki menunjukkan hasil pekerjaannya pada Sai dan Shino.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Pasanglah" kata Sai ketus.

Baki memasang tabung jantung kedada mayat tersebut lalu memasukkan otak kedalam kepalanya. Ia juga menyambungkan beberapa urat kejantung dan otak menggunakan benang "Sekarang hanya butuh darah tapi persediaan darahku baru saja habis" Baki tersenyum "Kurasa kalian harus mencarinya"

Sai menatap tajam pada Baki yang terus tersenyum "Tch..Ayo Shino" Sai keluar dari rumah Baki dengan wajah kesal diikuti Shino.

"Jadi?" Shino menatap sekeliling kota.

"Kita hanya butuh beberapa kantong darah jadi bunuh saja orang-orang yang kau temui" Sai sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya.

Terlihat Kankuro sedang berkeliling untuk patroli sekaligus melacak keberadaan sang ilmuwan sesat. Kankuro memicingkan matanya, mengawasi setiap rumah yang dianggap mencurigakan "Kira-kira dimana dia bersembunyi" Kankuro menghela nafas. Sesaat kemudian, walkie talkie yang dibawa Kankuro berbunyi "Psst..Kankuro..Disini regu 2..kami tiba-tiba diserang oleh orang aneh..psst..tolong kirimkan bantuan..ARGGH!" Teriakan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Aku harus kesana" Kankuro berlari ketempat regu 2 berada setelah melacak sinyal panggilan.

Dan orang yang menyerang regu 2 adalah ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Sai dan Shino. Mereka membunuh semua anggota regu 2 kepolisian Suna yang berjumlah 10 orang dengan sebilah pisau "Disini tidak ada" Sai mencium darah dari mayat salah satu anggota regu 2.

"Bikin susah juga pak tua itu" keluh Shino "Apa bedanya darah golongan O dan A?"

"Berhentilah protes Shino, aku juga tidak mau melakukannya tapi ini adalah tugas dari Hidan" kata Sai "Kita harus bergerak terus, jangan sampai kita tertangkap polisi"

Karena lokasi yang berdekatan, Kankuro bisa sampai ketempat regu 2 dengan cepat. Kankuro yang sudah tiba ditempat kejadian melihat Sai dan Shino "Kalian! Siapa kalian?" teriak Kankuro terbawa emosi saat melihat rekan-rekannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sai dan Shino yang sudah bergegas pergi menoleh "Dia..." Nampaknya Sai mengenal Kankuro.

"Siapa?" tanya Shino.

"Dia wakil kepala polisi di Suna" Sai bersiap bertarung dengan pisaunya.

Sementara Kankuro mengambil barang aneh dipunggungnya lalu melepas perban yang melilit benda itu. Ternyata benda itu adalah boneka. Boneka itu melesat kearah Sai dan Shino.

'Benda itu dikendalikan oleh mesin dan pikiran pengguna bukan menggunakan chakra" Sai menganalisis boneka Kankuro yang bergerak tanpa benang chakra seperti bagaimana biasanya pengguna kugutsu "Jadi Suna sudah bertambah maju, bahkan menemukan teknologi yang dapat menggantikan chakra yang telah tersegel" Sai tersenyum. Boneka Kankuro melayangkan tinju kearah Sai tapi dapat ditangkis dengan pisau.

'Gerakannya lumayan cepat" batin Kankuro.

Shino tidak tinggal diam. Dia menyebarkan serangga peliharaannya disekitar Kankuro 'Itu adalah serangga karnivora, mereka akan memakanmu hidup-hidup"

'Begitu ya' Kankuro tersenyum "Kau memang ahli menjinakkan serangga" puji Kankuro. Serangga karnivora mulai memakan Kankuro. Kulit Kankuro terkelupas akibat gigitan serangga tersebut tapi dibalik kulit Kankuro adalah kayu.

"Apa!?" Shino yang melihat peristiwa itu terkaget "Apa dia bukan manusia"

"Jangan lengah Shino!" teriak Sai. Seketika itu juga Shino menengok keatas. Kankuro yang asli ternyata bersembunyi diatas atap salah satu rumah. Kankuro melompat kebawah tepat diatas Shino dan menghajarnya.

**-o0o OreGami o0o-**

Ditempat Baki tampak mayat yang dibawa Sai dan Shino sudah bisa bergerak. Beberapa kantong darah yang sudah kosong tampak berceceran dilantai "Mereka lama sekali, terpaksa aku yang mengumpulkannya" Baki tersenyum puas "Tapi akhirnya hasil karya ini bisa hidup" Baki tertawa.

"Aku hidup?" kata mayat tersebut. Mayat itu mempunyai rambut merah cerah. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah ia bukan manusia melainkan boneka "Sasori kembali" katanya.

Diluar kediaman Baki, tampak Gaara berdiri dengan santai "Disinikah?"

"Baiklah, sekarang sisa menunggu kedua orang bodoh itu kembali" Baki membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam koper "Aku juga harus bergegas"

Sasori memperhatikan sekitar 'Sepertinya ini masa depan' batin Sasori. Ia ingat saat ia dibunuh oleh neneknya sendiri 'Seharusnya aku sudah mati tapi apa maksud dia menghidupkanku?' Sasori bergegas keluar dari rumah Baki.

"Hei, diluar tidak aman" cegah Baki. Tapi sama sekali tak digubris Sasori, Sasori membuka pintu dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Gaara "Gawat!" Baki kaget saat melihat Gaara sudah menemukannya.

Gaara menatap Sasori "Kau...Sasori"

"Minggirlah" perintah Sasori. Guci besi yang berada dipunggung Gaara bersinar lalu mengeluar pasir yang cukup banyak. Gaara menggerakkan tangannya dan pasir itu bergerak sesuai kemauan Gaara.

"Pasir sintetis, dia memasukkan biji magnet kedalam pasir lalu mengontrol dengan menggunakan medan magnet yang berasal dari cincinnya" kata Baki dengan wajah yang cukup gembira "Teknologi yang luar biasa"

"Teknologi" Sasori meregangkan tubuhnya "Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung"

Gaara menyerang dengan pasirnya. Sasori melompat menghindarinya lalu menembakkan bola api dari kedua tangannya. Pasir didekat Gaara membentuk dinding untuk melindungi Gaara. Berkat prisai pasir yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan Gaara, Sasori melesat mendekati Gaara dan menebasnya dengan pisau dipunggungnya. Gaara menyadarinya dan dengan cepat melompat kebelakang.

"Lumayan" kata Sasori. Sasori membuka mulutnya dan beberapa jarum racun melesat kearah Gaara. Seperti tadi, pasir kembali melindungi Gaara dari serangan "Jadi begitu"

"Perlu kau ketahui, chakra tidak bisa dipakai" teriak Baki yang memperingatkan.

Sasori terdiam. Ia merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya 'Apa ini?' Sasori membuka dadanya dan yang muncul bukanlah ribuan benang chakra melainkan mesin terpasang disana. Sasori melirik kearah Baki.

'Aku sudah menambahkan sesuatu yang spesial' batin Baki.

Mesin didada Sasori bersinar. Dan tak lama kemudian ribuan boneka muncul, mereka mengelilingi Sasori "Aku bisa mengendalikan mereka karena mesin ini"

Gaara yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam, ia kembali menyerang dengan pasirnya tapi ditahan oleh salah satu boneka Sasori. Boneka yang lain menyerang Gaara. Karena jumlah yang sangat banyak, Gaara pun kewalahan. Salah satu boneka mengeluarkan gas racun.

"Hmmpph.." Gaara menutup mulut dan menahan nafasnya.

Gas racun menerjang secara bergantian. Saat gas racun sudah hampir hilang, boneka lain mengeluarkan gas racun tambahan. Gaara yang tak mampu lagi menahan nafas pun terpaksa menghirupnya dan terkulai lemas "Ka-Kankuro..." Gaara pingsan.

Sasori berlari kesuatu tempat. Ia terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar "Benar-benar sudah berubah" Sasori berhenti dan melihat Kankuro bertarung dengan Sai dan Shino.

"Sudah berhasil? Dasar kakek tua keparat, dia mempermainkan kita" geram Shino.

"Tenanglah Shino, justru dengan ini kita bisa segera pergi" kata Sai.

"Pergi?" Kankuro masih menghadang mereka "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

Sasori melihat Kankuro. Sasori langsung menembakkan bola api kearah Kankuro. Kankuro menggerakkan 2 bonekanya menghadang bola api itu tapi bonekanya malah terbakar.

"Pendorong sudah ditambahkan ketanganku jadi api yang kukeluarkan menjadi 2 kali lipat kuatnya" kata Sasori. Ia melesat dan langsung mengalahkan Kankuro dengan 1 pukulan.

"Dia hebat" Shino dibuat kagum dengan kekuatan Sasori.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah anggota akatsuki" Sai berbalik "Ayo pergi"

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menghidupkanku?" tanya Sasori.

"Hidan" jawab Sai tanpa menoleh. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Suna.

'Hidan?' Sasori terdiam sejenak lalu ia berjalan mengikuti Sai dan Shino.

**-o0o OreGami o0o-**

Pein nampak sedang bersantai dikedai Naruto karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari libur yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Pein. Pein menguap sambil terus menekan tombol remote tv yang ia pegang, ia mencari siaran yang menyiarkan acara bermanfaat baginya. Pein berhenti disalah satu siaran berita.

"Dikabarkan bahwa seorang pemuda berambut merah dan kedua rekannya yang bekerja sama dengan Baki sang ilmuwan gila telah menyerang kepala dan wakil polisi di Suna, 10 orang dikabarkan tewas tapi kepala dan wakil polisi hanya terluka" Sebuah foto terpampang dilayar tv "Ini dia foto pemuda itu, bagi yang melihatnya segera tangkap dia karena Suna menghadiahkan sejumlah uang bagi yang berhasil, sekian berita hari ini"

Pein terbelalak melihat tv itu "Tidak mungkin!" Pupil mata Pein bergetar melihat tulisan yang bergerak dibagian bawah siaran berita tadi "Tim jagoanku kalah! Aaahh! Aku kalah taruhan!" Pein menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" Naruto yang istirahat siangnya terganggu pun mengoceh.

"Tim andalanku kalah padahal aku sudah mengajukan taruhan, mungkin ada manipulasi dalam pertandingan itu" kata Pein sok tau.

Naruto menatap Pein dengan wajah datar "Rasakan" Naruto pun kembali beristirahat.

"Sial kau Naruto!" Pein kembali menatap layar tv dengan kesal tapi kemudia ia mengingat sesuatu "Yang diberita tadi foto siapa ya? Aku tidak sempat lihat, yah lagian tidak penting toh dia kan di Suna" Pein kembali mengganti siaran tv.

Sementara itu, Sasori dan SaiShino telah sampai ditempat Hidan. Sasori melihat Hidan "Kau menghidupkanku?"

"Ya dan kau jangan berpikir untuk membunuhku karena aku sudah menyuruh Baki menanamkan bom diotakmu yang bisa kuledakkan kapan saja aku mau" Hidan tersenyum.

"Aku tau, aku bisa merasakannya" jawab Sasori santai "Jadi apa tujuanmu?"

"Mendirikan kembali akatsuki dengan aku sebagai pemimpinnya, akatsuki masa depan" kata Hidan.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:**

**Hohoho..Gomen karena lama updatenya, aku cukup sibuk belakangan ini tapi syukurlah bisa update. Aku rasa makin ke ending makin menjadi serius ya? Hehe..Malah kesan komedinya jadi kurang tapi akan aku usahakan sedikit bumbu komedi seperti pada bagian akhir chapter ini.**

**Pein: Aku kalah taruhan!**

**Hidan: Hihihih..**

**Sasori: Kenapa malah gue yg diidupin?**

**Kenapa ya? Ya karena aku mau *plak* XD, Kurama tidak muncul dichapter ini hahaha..mungkin next chapter. Yoshh..Kyou wa Koko Made ^^ Jaa \\('v')/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, AU dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Enemy's Strike**

Sasori duduk ditepi pantai, memandang air laut yang bergerak sambil merenung. Ia teringat akan perkataan Hidan waktu itu. Sasori sudah tidak mau lagi bertarung terlebih lagi dengan sesama anggota akatsuki, ia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang "Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" Sasori melihat keatas, ke langit yang berwarna biru. Seekor burung terbang bebas bersama dengan kawanannya "Aku ingin bebas"

Terlihat Sakura tengah jogging dipantai. Ia melihat Sasori dan menghampirinya "Sedang apa kau disini pagi-pagi?"

Sasori menoleh "Siapa kau?"

"Maafkan aku, namaku Sakura" Sakura tersenyum.

"Menurutmu apa tujuan hidup ini?" Sasori bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasori "Hn? Tujuan?" Sakura memutar otaknya berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat "Etto..Menurutku tujuan hidup itu adalah untuk mencari kebahagiaan"

"Kebahagiaan?"

Sakura mengangguk "Ya, setiap orang pasti ingin bahagia dan itulah yang mereka cari"

"Begitu ya" Sasori bangkit lalu beranjak pergi "Terima kasih" Sementara Sakura kebingungan sendiri.

**Di Kedai Naruto...**

"Woi! Makhluk aneh! Cepat bangun!" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi" kata Pein yang duduk santai didalam kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersiap, kedai sudah mau buka" teriak Naruto lagi.

Pintu kamar Pein terbuka dan muncullah Pein dengan wajah berantakan "Berisik sekali.."

Naruto yang melihat wajah Pein ingin tertawa tapi ditahan "Kenapa dengan mukamu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Pein berjalan menuju kamar mandi tetapi buru-buru dicegat Naruto "Apaan sih?"

"Hinata sedang mandi" kata Naruto.

"Terus?"

"Ya kau tidak boleh masuk" kata Naruto kesal. Kurama tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dengan daging dalam mulutnya.

"Dasar rubah rakus, aku saja belum makan" gerutu Pein yang langsung dibalas deathglare dari Kurama.

"Kalau begitu pergilah kedapur dan makan" kata Naruto yang tumben baik 'Aku tidak mau dia melihat Hinata'

Pein tersenyum "Ide bagus" Tanpa ba bi bu, Pein langsung berjalan ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya.

"Cepat kekamar dan pakai bajumu" perintah Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin begini seharian" kata Hinata dengan wajah innocent.

Sementara itu, Pein langsung mengobrak abrik kulkas keramat milik Naruto. Ia hanya menemukan susu dan beberapa gelas air yang telah menjadi es. Ada juga beberapa potong daging mentah "Apaan ini? Enggak ada yang bisa dimakan" gerutu Pein. Ia membuka lemari yang berada tepat disamping kulkas dan ia menemukan roti serta selai "Hanya ini?" Pein menghela nafas, ia mengambil roti itu lalu mengolesinya dengan selai.

Kurama yang sebelumnya sudah memakan daging, kembali masuk kedapur. Ia berusaha mengendus sesuatu. Tiba-tiba matanya bercahaya. Ia berlari ke pojok dapur lalu menyentuh dinding dengan hidungnya dan terbukalah sebuah ruang rahasia berisi ramen cup.

"Hah? Ramen cup?" Pein terkejut melihat apa yang ditemukan Kurama "Sial, dia menyimpan makanan lezat disana sementara menyuguhkan tamu dengan roti yang sudah keras" kata Pein dengan mulut penuh roti.

Usai membuka pintu rahasia itu, Kurama mengambil 1 cup ramen. Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipis Pein "A-Apa ini? Dia ingin membuat ramen?"

Kurama berjalan dengan santai lalu melompat keatas kompor. Ia menyeret panci dan memposisikannya diatas kompor lalu menyalakannya "Su-Sugoi! Rubah macam apa dia?" Pein terkaget dengan aksi akrobatik Kurama *plak*.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, airnya pun matang. Tanpa basa basi, Kurama langsung menuangkan isi ramen cup kepanci serta memasukkan bumbunya. Kurama mengaduknya sebentar dan memakannya tanpa sumpit "Dimakan langsung dari pancinya!" teriak Pein histeris "Pinggiran panci itukan panas sekali apalagi baru mendidih" Setelah makan, Kurama pergi seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto masuk kedapur bermaksud untuk sarapan. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat persembunyian ramen cupnya terbuka. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan panci dengan aroma ramen tergeletak "Siapa yang memakan ramenku!?"

Pein yang sudah menghabiskan rotinya kini menjadi tersangka utama. Ia dideathglare oleh Naruto "Hei! Bukan aku yang makan! Rubah peliharaanmu yang memakannya"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya, dia itu rubah mana mungkin bisa buat ramen" kata Naruto.

"Kau sendiri tidak percaya kan? Aku melihatnya secara langsung dan aku butuh waktu beberapa menit menenangkan diri agar aku tidak jadi gila" kata Pein berusaha membela diri "Kau tau betapa histerisnya aku melihat rubahmu memasak ramen?"

"Aku tetap tidak percaya padamu" kata Naruto. Sementara itu, Kurama yang kini tengah duduk diteras rumah tertawa jahat.

**~ OreGami ~**

**Dimarkas Hidan...**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sasori.

Hidan tersenyum "Saatnya kau beraksi, pergilah kekedai ramen dan bunuh Pein"

"Lebih baik kau meledakkanku dari pada aku harus bertarung" kata Sasori ketus.

"Kau yang sekarang tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka dan kau sendiri tau takdir boneka itu seperti apa" kata Hidan "Hanya dikendalikan, bukan hanya bom yang ada diotakmu tapi juga pengendali"

Wajah Sasori tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tetapi jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sangat kesal. Ia berjalan pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

**Kembali ke Kedai...**

"Selamat datang" Pein membungkuk pada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk "Entah kenapa aku jadi malas bekerja apalagi pada kepala nanas itu"

Bel pada pintu masuk kembali berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Pein segera membungkukkan badan "Sela..." Perkataan Pein terpotong begitu melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Hai" sapa Konan. Nagato yang juga ikut dengan Konan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalian? Duduklah" Pein menegakkan posisi badannya dan langsung menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk mereka.

"Kau sangat semangat bekerja ya" kata Konan sambil tersenyum pada Pein.

"Ah tidak juga" Pein tersipu mendengar pujian dari Konan.

"Ini Kakakmu?" tanya Hinata yang juga ada disana.

"Iya, namanya Nagato" kata Konan.

"Senang berkenalan" Nagato yang duduk dikursi rodanya tersenyum "Mungkin kau bisa membantu Hinata-san didapur, asa yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Pein"

"Baik" Konan dan Hinata pun pergi kedapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein.

"Kau melihat berita itu?" Pertanyaan Pein dijawab dengan pertanyaan "Berita di Suna"

"Se-Sepertinya tapi aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas" Pein tersenyum kikuk.

"Sasori kembali hidup"

Tawa Pein menghilang diganti dengan ekspresi kaget "Apa? Sasori?"

Nagato mengangguk "Ya dialah yang memporak-porandakan Suna"

"Tidak mungkin tapi bagaimana bisa"

"Aku mendengar tentang kau dan Konan diserang dua orang aneh, kemungkinan mereka juga yang menghidupkan Sasori karena ada orang dengan pakaian sama saat kejadian itu" jelas Nagato. Sementara itu, Sasori sudah berada tepat didepan kedai ramen.

"Mereka.." Pein mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa sangat kesal.

**~ OreGami ~**

Pintu kedai terbuka. Pein yang langsung melihat sosok itu kembali terkejut "Sa-Sasori?" Nagato yang mendengarnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Ikutlah denganku" kata Sasori datar "Kalau kau tidak mau korban berjatuhan"

Pein pun berjalan ke pintu masuk kedai dan pergi bersama Sasori. Kurama yang menjadi anjing penjaga kedai melihat mereka berdua pergi 'Hn?'

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi ini semua karena Hidan" Sasori bercerita sambil terus berjalan.

"Hidan? Dia juga masih hidup?"

"Ya" Sasori dan Pein tiba disebuah lapangan kosong "Janganlah melawan agar ini bisa cepat dan aku bisa beristirahat" Pelontar api muncul dari telapak tangan Sasori lalu menembakkan api ke arah Pein.

Pein melompat menghindari api tersebut "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa, aku masih ingin hidup"

"Kau yang sekarang hanyalah manusia, kau bisa apa" Mulut Sasori terbuka menembakkan jarum-jarum racun.

Pein berlari kesamping sambil menghindari jarum yang ditembakkan tapi salah satu jarum berhasil menancap dikaki Pein "Sial"

"Racun itu akan membunuhmu" Sasori berjalan kearah Pein yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena efek racun. Sasori mengarahkan pelontar api kewajah Pein "Matilah"

RHOARRR..!

Sasori mundur beberapa langkah "Kau adalah Kyuubi" Kurama kembali menyelamatkan Pein.

'Benar-benar manusia lemah' batin Kurama saat melihat Pein. Badan Kurama membesar begitupun dengan taringnya.

"Bisa gawat kalau begini" Sasori bergegas pergi "Dia sudah terkena racunku, dia akan mati dalam 3 hari"

Kurama pun mengantar Pein kembali ke kedai "Pein?" Konan terkejut melihat keadaan Pein. Baju Pein terbakar sedikit akibat serangan Sasori.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

Nagato terdiam "Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini, sebaiknya cepat panggil dokter"

Pein masih mempunyai sedikit kesadaran "Ki-Kita harus melepas segel jutsu" Setelah mengatakan itu, Pein langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Melepas segal jutsu?" Konan kebingungan denga perkataan Pein.

"Ya kita harus kalau kita ingin menang" kata Nagato.

"Apa kau gila? Segel itu dijaga dengan ketat di kediaman pemerintah dan juga ada perempuan menyeramkan disana, kau mau dihajar olehnya?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain" kata Nagato.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Konan yang belum mengetahui masalah ini pun sangat kebingungan. Begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Ya aku akan membantu" kata Kurama.

**Hening sejenak...**

"Kau bisa bicara!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kurama "Kau pikir aku ini rubah biasa"

"Kawaii" Hinata malah terpesona dengan kemampuan Kurama.

"Tak kusangka Kyuubi mau membantu akatsuki" Nagato tersenyum.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku membantu karena orang ini" Kurama melihat Pein yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Karena Pein?" kata Konan.

"Kalau dia mati, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan kambing hitam atas ulahku" Kurama tertawa. Semuanya minus Nagato sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita akan mulai rencana kita dan kalian berdua" Nagato menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata "Cepat panggil dokter terhebat yang kalian kenal"

"Dokter? Sakura pernah kursus kedokteran dipemerintahan dulu, mungkin dia bisa" kata Naruto "Aku akan memanggilnya besok"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, ramen tadi pagi tidak cukup bagiku" kata Kurama sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Jadi yang makan ramenku itu benar kau!" teriak Naruto.

'Gawat, aku keceplosan' batin Kurama. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

**A/N:**

**Chapter kembali rilis. Hmm..aku bingung bagaimana dengan endingnya. Happy ending? Atau Sad Ending? Mungkin 2 chapter lagi dan fic ini akan selesai.**

**Pein: Peran gue tinggal dikit dong**

**Hidan: Lu aja dikit apalagi gue**

**Baki: Gue lebih sedikit**

**Hush..pada ribut lu semua, paling sedikit itu gue kalee..gue selaku gk bicara sepatah kata pun di fic ini T-T.**

**Kurama: Cup..cup..cup**

**Ya udah.. See You Next Chap \\(^-^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, AU dll**

**Chapter 7: Way to Victory**

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" Naruto berteriak dengan penuh semangat. Sebuah ransel menempel indah dipunggungnya berisi perlengkapan dan bekal dari sang istri. Hari ini Naruto dan Kurama akan menyusup ke kediaman pemerintah untuk membuka segel chakra. Nagato tidak bisa ikut dalam misi ini dikarenakan keadaan kakinya yang lumpuh.

"Semangat sekali kau" Kurama sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja, setelah sekian lama tidak menggunakan chakra akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk mendapatkannya kembali" kata Naruto yang semangatnya tak padam sedikit pun.

Hinata hanya menatap suaminya dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan. Konan dan Nagato juga berada disana. Sementara Pein masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Begitu kita melepas segel chakra, maka kita akan dianggap sebagai pemberontak" kata Kurama.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa memperbaiki segelnya jika kita sudah berhasil menang" kata Nagato dari kursi rodanya.

"Yoshh..! Ikimashou!" Naruto melesat pergi begitu pun dengan Kurama.

"Hati-hati Naruto" kata Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

**Sementara itu...**

Hidan juga tampak bersiap untuk pergi. Ia membawa sabitnya dan juga banyak bawahannya "Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerang" Hidan tersenyum "Kita akan menyerang kedai itu secara bersama-sama"

Sasori hanya terdiam. Sai, Shino, Kiba, dan Lee sudah bersiap "Kita harus berhasil" kata Shino.

"Bagaimana dengan rubah itu? Dia cukup kuat" kata Lee yang merinding ketakutan.

Sai menoleh kearah Lee "Aku mendapat laporan kalau pagi ini dia dan bocah pemilik kedai pergi kesuatu tempat"

"Itu bagus, kita akan menang" teriak Kiba gembira.

"Walaupun begitu, jangan remehkan mereka" Hidan bergerak keposisi terdepan memimpin pasukan "Serang dengan kekuatan penuh"

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Kurama masih dalam perjalanan. Letak kedai yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota membuat mereka harus menempuh perjalanan lebih lama "Kita akan mampir kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu" kata Naruto.

Kurama mengendus sesuatu "Mereka sudah mulai bergerak, sebaiknya kita juga cepat"

Naruto dan Kurama berlari secepat yang mereka bisa menuju kesebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Lalu Naruto menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian gadis berambut pink sebahu keluar dari gedung "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tch..Kita sedang dalam misi, kau juga sudah punya istri" celetuk Kurama.

"Hei..Aku cuma mau minta bantuannya, dialah satu-satunya dokter yang kukenal" Pamdangan Naruto beralih ke Sakura "Tolong datanglah ke kedaiku dan obatilah temanku, aku sedang ada urusan"

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Heh? Ba-Baik"

Naruto membungkuk "Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu" Naruto dan Kurama kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pusat kota tempat kediaman pemerintah berada.

"Apakah kau sudah benar-benar siap?" tanya Kurama sambil terus berlari disamping Naruto.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Aku harus siap" jawab Naruto "Lagipula aku cukup mengenal pemerintah kita"

"Dia perempuan kan?" tanya Kurama.

Naruto mengangguk "Tapi jangan macam-macam dengannya, pukulannya bisa sangat kuat hingga membunuhmu, pertahanan disana juga ketat"

"Kau meremehkanku? Polisi biasa tidak akan bisa menghentikanku" Kurama tersenyum.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, kediaman pemerintah tampak dihadapan mereka. Bangunan yang paling besar diantara bangunan lain itu dijaga oleh beberapa polisi. Menurut rumor, gulungan segel berada di lantai paling atas tepatnya dikamar pemerintah.

"Kita pura-pura menghadap pemerintah saja" kata Kurama sambil memperhatikan kediaman pemerintah.

"Orang biasa tidak akan dibiarkan menghadap dengan mudah, waktu kita tidak banyak" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya "Kita terobos" Kurama dan Naruto berlari kearah kediaman pemerintah. Tentu saja pergerakan mereka diketahui oleh penjaga.

"Siapa mereka?" kata penjaga 1.

"Tidak tau tapi kita harus menghalangi mereka" tegas penjaga 2 yang telah bersiap dengan kunainya.

Naruto juga mengeluarkan kunainya lalu melempar kunai tersebut kearah penjaga. Serangan Naruto yang terang-terangan itu dengan mudah dapat ditangkis oleh penjaga "Tch..kau ini bodoh ya?" geram Kurama.

Kurama mengeluarkan ke-9 ekornya dan menerjang para penjaga. Penjaga berusaha menyerang Kurama tetapi semua serangan penjaga dapat ditangkis oleh ekor Kurama. Dengan satu serangan cakar, para penjaga langsung tumbang "Ini baru namanya serangan" kata Kurama menyombongkan dirinya.

"Berisik" geram Naruto kesal "Ayo cepat masuk" Naruto membuka pintu dan seketika itu juga beberapa kunai melesat kearah Naruto "Perangkap!? Hwuaa!" Naruto masih beruntung karena berhasil menghindari semua kunai tersebut "Fuuhh.." Naruto menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hampir saja" Kurama tersenyum meledek. Naruto membalasnya dengan ekspresi kesal "Ayo cepat"

**## Ore Gami ##**

"Permisi" Sakura mengetuk pintu kedai Naruto.

Hinata membuka pintu "Sakura, syukurlah kau datang" Hinata mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Dan setelah Hinata menjelaskan detailnya, Sakura langsung memeriksa Pein yang terbaring "Racun ini!? Sepertinya aku pernah mempelajarinya" kata Sakura.

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan?" Konan terlihat sangat cemas, ia tak ingin Pein mati begitu saja.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku" Sakura tersenyum pada Konan.

Sementara itu, pasukan Hidan dan Sasori kini telah berada sangat dekat dengan kedai Naruto. Mereka benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian dikota. Terlebih lagi karena Sasori yang sekarang merupakan buronan Suna "Kita benar-benar terkenal" kata Hidan sambil tertawa.

Lee melambai kearah warga yang melihatnya "Hai!"

"Hei! Kau benar-benar tak tau malu" kata Kiba yang kini bergerak agak menjauh dari Lee.

"Kita akan segara sampai" kata Shino.

.

.

"Kita kini berada dilantai 2" Naruto dan Kurama berlari dikoridor yang cukup panjang. Tangga menuju lantai 3 terlihat didepan mereka "Bangunan ini terdiri dari 4 lantai jadi kita sudah cukup dekat"

Seseorang tampak turun dari lantai 3 ke lantai 2. Ia pun melihat Naruto dan Kurama. Laki-laki berambut putih dengan semacam kain yang menutupi mulutnya, namanya adalah Kakashi "Hn?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kurama.

"Hmm.." Naruto mencermati muka lelaki itu "Entah"

'Dia melupakan wajah guru SMAnya dulu' batin Kakashi sweatdrop "Naruto! Mundurlah!"

"Kau tau namaku? Hmm..siapa kau ya?" Naruto kembali meneliti wajah Kakashi.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu membuang waktu, ayo maju Naruto" Kurama maju menerjang Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi yang mengenakan sarung tangan elektrik mengeluarkan listrik dari tangannya dan menyerang Kurama.

'Cepat sekali..' batin Kurama. Kakashi kini sudah berada disamping Kurama dan menghantamkan listrik kebadan Kurama membuatnya menabrak dinding koridor hingga hancur.

"Kurama!" teriak Naruto mengkhawatirkan Kurama.

Kurama kembali muncul, menerjang Kakashi sekali lagi menahan pergerakan Kakashi dengan ekor-ekornya "Pergilah Naruto! Aku akan menahannya"

"Tapi.."

"Cepatlah dasar bodoh, aku tidak bisa menahannya lama" Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Kurama. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan Kakashi yang juga mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Baik" Naruto berlari melewati Kurama dan Kakashi naik kelantai 3. Beberapa penjaga lagi-lagi menghadang "Sial!" Naruto berlari menembus mereka dengan bekal sebuah kunai. Naruto menebas para penjaga meskipun ia juga terkena serangan.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Semua penjaga lantai 3 sudah tergeletak lemah dibelakangnya. Naruto benar-benar kelelahan. Naruto terkaget, ia mendengar derap langkah dari tangga menuju lantai 4. Seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan sebuah lambang berlian didahinya serta dada yang super besar muncul.

"Kau rupanya..Naruto" Wanita itu menatap Naruto yang kelelahan.

'Ini buruk' batin Naruto kesal "Tsunade.."

Tsunade berlari dan melayangkan pukulan kearah Naruto. Naruto mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk menghindari pukulan itu. Dinding terkena pukulan itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping "Kalo terkena maka aku akan mati"

Tsunade kembali melayangkan pukulan. Naruto sudah tak dapat menghindarinya, Naruto menahan pukulan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Serangan Tsunade terlalu kuat, Naruto masih terpental jauh kebelakang.

"Sakit sekali.." Naruto berusaha bangkit tapi kembali terjatuh. Tsunade berjalan santai menghampiri Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sebuah pukulan telah siap dilayangkan.

Tiba-tiba lantai tempat Naruto dan Tsunade berpijak hancur. Kurama yang berada dilantai 2 kini muncul dengan menenteng Kakashi pada salah satu ekornya "Aku tepat waktu" kata Kurama.

"Kyuubi.."

Kurama melempar Kakashi kearah Tsunade. Tsunade menangkapnya lalu meletakkan Kakashi dibelakangnya. Kurama sudah berada didepan Tsunade dengan cakar yang siap menyerang.

SHAAASSHH..

Tsunade terjatuh. Sementara Kurama terengah-engah "Berhasil"

**## Ore Gami ##**

Wajah Pein yang semula agak membiru kini sudah membaik tapi ia masih belum sadarkan diri "Racunnya sudah kukeluarkan, dia akan segera sadar" kata Sakura sambil melepas sarung tangan karetnya.

"Syukurlah" Hinata dan Konan merasa lega sekarang.

-Tok..Tok..Tok..-

"Siapa itu?" Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Si.." Konan yang menyusul Hinata juga terkaget "Ka-Kau!?"

"Hai" Hidan melambai sambil tersenyum. Sasori terlihat berdiri dibelakang Hidan "Kau sepertinya baik-baik saja Konan"

"Kau yang menyerang Pein?" Sebuah gambaran terlintas cepat dipikiran Konan. Gambaran tentang masa lalunya, gambaran tentang hilangnya Pein "Ka-Kau? Hidan!?"

"Ya, nampaknya amnesiamu tiba-tiba sembuh ya? Kau harus berterima kasih padaku" kata Hidan "Tapi tak ada waktu untuk itu, serahkan saja Pein"

"Tidak akan!" teriak Konan.

Hidan menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Hn? Kau bisa apa?" Hidan mengacungkan sabitnya.

"Serahkan saja Konan" kata Sasori datar.

"Tidak!" Konan menggeleng "Tidak akan!"

Pein yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur tampak sedikit bergerak. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah mencari seseorang. Pein menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"Diam kau!" Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya mengenai Konan hingga terjatuh. Darah mengalir dan menetes membasahi lantai.

Mata Pein terbelalak "Ko-Konan!"

**~o0o To be Continued o0o~**

**A/N:**

**Hohoho..ini chapter yang agak pendek ya? Dan chapter depan mungkin akan lebih pendek lagi XD *plak* karena mungkin next chap akan menjadi chap terakhir hore..!**

**Hidan: Peran ane dikit amat**

**Ya emang gitu, nanti kalo aku terinspirasi buat fic tentangmu baru peranmu banyak :)**

**Hidan: Jiahh..**

**Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Orange Origami**

**By: Sazeharu Reito**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Action and a little bit of Comedy**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, Diksi payah, AU dll**

**Chapter 8: The End**

Marah, Kaget, Sedih bercampur aduk saat melihat Konan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan Hidan. Darah yang sangat pekat mengalir membasahi lantai. Tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, Pein muncul dan memeluk Konan. Sasori hanya bisa diam tanpa kata melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sementara Hidan masih terus tertawa apalahi saat melihat Pein.

"Kau muncul juga" Hidan menggenggam erat sabit ditangannya "Sekarang giliranmu"

"Ini sudah keterlaluan" kata Sasori terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apa?" Hidan menoleh kearah Sasori "Keterlaluan? Ini baru awal" Hidan mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi lalu memgayunkannya kearah Pein.

"Shinra Tensei.."

Hidan terkaget. Gaya dorong yang amat kuat mendorongnya membuat dia beserta semua anak buahnya terpental ke luar kedai. Pein meletakkan Konan perlahan dan berdiri dengan kokoh menatap Hidan. Hinata, Sakura, dan Nagato merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuh mereka.

"I-Ini!?"

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil, chakra kita telah kembali" kata Hinata.

"Dengan begini, kita akan menang kan?" kata Sakura.

"Aku rasa iya tapi.." Nagato menunjuk kearah Pein "Dia sepertinya kehilangan kendali"

Kemarahan dan kebencian menguasai tubuh Pein. Pein melangkah perlahan ke luar kedai untuk membunuh Hidan. Dengan cepat, Hidan dapat mengetahui situasinya saat ini begitu pun Sasori. Semua orang diseluruh negara ini kembali merasakan chakra yang telah lama mereka lupakan.

"Chakra kita kembali, ada yang telah menghancurkan segel chakra" kata Hidan kesal "Kita tidak punya kesempatan menang"

Pein muncul dari dalam kedai "Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian"

Hidan tersenyum "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kejarlah kami, berpencar!"

Semua anak buah Hidan termasuk Hidan berlari kearah berlainan. Sementara Sasori hanya terdiam ditempat. Ia sudah tak mau lagi melakukan hal yang melelahkan "Kenapa tidak lari?"

"Untuk apa? Dari awal aku memang sudah tertangkap oleh Hidan" kata Sasori "Bunuhlah aku"

Pein terdiam. Ia melihat Sasori dengan tatapan kosong, ia benar-benar sudah dikuasai kemarahan "Tidak usah kau suruh pun aku akan tetap melakukannya" Pein melesat dengan cepat dan menusukkan batang hitam ke kepala Sasori langsung membunuhnya ditempat.

"Kemana mereka?" Pein celingukan tapi tak menemukan Hidan ataupun anak buahnya "Tch...Mau bagaimana lagi" Pein merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengumpulkan chakra.

.

.

"Hei kita sudah boleh pulang kan?" tanya Kurama dengan nada mengeluh.

"Iya kita pulang" Naruto mengiyakan karena sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan rubah cerewet selama 1 jam.

"Dengan ini kita sudah menang, bocah tidak berguna itu pasti bisa mengatasi mereka"

Tsunade dan Kakashi tergeletak dilantai. Sebuah gulungan yang sangat besar juga tergeletak tapi dengan kondisi yang sudah sobek. Naruto dan Kurama berhasil menghancurkan segel tepat waktu.

Sementara itu, Pein telah selesai mengumpulkan chakra "Shinra Tensei!" Gaya Dorong kali ini 10 kali lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, mempunyai potensi untuk menghancurkan satu kota. Anak buah Hidan yang tengah bersembunyi pun ikut terkena dampak dari serangan tersebut. Rumah-rumah terdorong hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa ini? Chakra yang sangat besar" kata Hinata terkesima.

"Ini pasti chakra Pein" terka Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Konan?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah kusembuhkan" Sakura menyembuhkan Konan dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

"Aku harus menyusul Pein" kata Nagato. Nagato menggerakkan kursi rodanya menyusul Pein.

Kota benar-benar menderita kerusakan yang sangat besar. Korban jiwa pun berjatuhan dan beberapa dari mereka adalah anak buah Hidan. Hidan sendiri tengah berlari semakin menjauh dari lokasi Pein "Cari saja aku" kata Hidan.

Mengetahui bahwa Hidan belum terbunuh, Pein kembali mencarinya tak mengubris orang-orang yang menjadi korban. Pein bergerak lebih cepat, ia melesat menyusul Hidan yang kabur menuju hutan. Sementara itu, mata Konan telah terbuka "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Konan dengan suara yang pelan.

"Kau diserang oleh pria bersabit itu lalu Pein pergi mengejarnya" ujar Hinata.

"Pe-Pein!? Dia sudah sadar?"

Sakura mengangguk "Obat racunku sepertinya sukses dan segel jurus juga sudah hancur"

Konan melihat telapak tangan kirinya "Benar" Konan mengepalkan tangannya "Aku bisa merasakan chakraku mengalir"

"Tapi setelah melihatmu terluka, Pein terlihat sangat marah" kata Hinata. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, Hinata benar-benar cemas.

"Aku harus menyusulnya" Konan bangkit dan berjalan perlahan.

"Ka-Kami ikut" Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti Konan. Mereka takut jika Konan tiba-tiba pingsan lagi.

**### OreGami ###**

"Aku sudah jauh darinya" Hidan bersandar disalah satu pohon sambil menarik nafas.

Tap..

"Jauh?" Pein tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dengan posisi siap tempur.

Hidan terkejut tapi segera menenangkan dirinya "Kau lebih hebat dari perkiraanku tapi.." Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Pein.

Pein merentangkan tangannya "Shinra Tensei" Jurus Pein menangkis serangan sabit milik Hidan sekaligus membuat Hidan terpental jauh kebelakang.

Hidan menancapkan sabitnya ketanah agar tidak terpental lebih jauh "Kau tidak bisa menangkis seranganku lagi, aku sudah tau kelemahan jurusmu" Hidan kembali melesat dan menyerang.

Pein mengangkat tangan kanannya kelangit dan sebuah meteor kecil muncul mengarah ke Hidan. Melihat hal itu, Hidan menghentikan serangannya dan bergegas menghindar. Meteor itu menciptakan kawah kecil saat menghantam tanah. Dengan cepat, Pein telah berada disamping Hidan menghujamkan batang hitam ke punggung Hidan. Batang hitam itu mengacaukan chakra Hidan.

Sedikit darah mengalir dari ujung bibir Hidan "Sial"

"Bansho Ten'in" Pein menarik badan Hidan kearahnya dan menusukkan batang hitam kejantung Hidan. Hidan pun tewas seketika.

Mata Pein terbelalak. Ia mulai merasakan kelainan dalam dirinya "Ada apa ini? Chakraku!?" Pein berteriak seiring dengan chakra yang meluap dari tubuhnya. Nampaknya chakra Pein yang penuh amarah tadi meluap dan menguasai tubuh Pein.

"Pein!" Nagato muncul dengan terengah-engah. Tangan Nagato lecet karena memacu kursi roda dengan cepat.

"Nagato! Tolong aku!"

"Gawat! Chakranya hilang kendali" Nagato dapat melihat chakra Pein dengan Rinnegannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata, Sakura, dan Konan muncul. Mereka juga tak kalah capeknya karena berlari dari kedai kehutan yang berada diluar perbatasan kota "Pein!" teriak Konan.

Nagato menunduk "Satu-satunya cara adalah..sekarang!"

"Maafkan aku bocah" Kurama muncul dari semak-semak dan melayangkan cakarnya kearah Pein. Tapi Pein menangkis serangan itu dengan Shinra Tensei.

Naruto juga muncul. Ia melempar beberapa kunai yang ditempeli kertas peledak. Pein menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Ledakan pun tercipta. Debu beterbangan menghalangi pandangan dan saat debu tersebut menghilang, tampak Pein sudah tertusuk batang hitam yang Nagato ambil dari tubuh Hidan.

Pein memuntahkan darah "Ko-Konan..Sepertinya memang ditakdirkan musnah" Pein tersenyum "Keberuntunganku sudah habis, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi" Mata Pein tertutup. Konan yang melihat hal itu langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Semua yang ada disana juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

**~ The End ~**

**A/N:**

**Yey Happy Ending! *plak* :v**

**Kurama: Happy Ending apaan? Itu sad ending**

**Kenapa memangnya? Apakah tidak suka dengan sad ending?**

**Kurama: Sepertinya kurang afdol kalo gk happy end**

**Hmm..Baiklah dengan kekuasaanku sebagai seorang author, aku akan mengubah endingnya. Sebenarnya memang bukan ini endingnya hehehe..XD *plak* ya udah ini dia lanjutannya...**

.

.

Mentari bersinar terang. Warga kota lalu lalang memperbaiki kota mereka yang rusak berantakan akibat musibah semalam. Terlihat Konan tengah duduk dikursi taman dengan kesedihan yang masih mendera. Nagato menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah, inilah yang terbaik" kata Nagato berusaha menghibur Konan tapi nampaknya tak berhasil. Konan masih saja sedih.

"Woi Konan! Kenapa sedih?" Terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi Konan. Konan mendongak melihat orang tersebut.

"Pe-Pein!?" Konan bangkit dan langsung memeluk Pein. Air kembali mengalir tapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan "Tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Memangnya kau suka aku mati ya" Pein sweatdrop.

"Sebelum menyegel kembali chakra, aku menghidupkan kembali Pein dengan jurusku" kata Nagato tersenyum.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura menghampiri mereka bertiga "Hoi!" Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya tanpa menyadari ada seorang wanita yang hendak membunuhnya.

"Naruto"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh "Tsu-Tsunade? A-Ada apa?"

"Karena ulahmu, kota kita jadi rusak semua maka dari itu kau harus kerja bakti membangun kota sampai kota kembali seperti semula" ancam Tsunade dengan aura pembunuh yang amat pekat.

"Ba-Baik" Naruto mengangguk lalu Naruto berbalik dan menunjuk Pein "Kau juga harus kerja bakti karena aku berbuat ulah demi menolongmu"

"Heh? Tidddaaaaakkk!" teriak Pein histeris. Nagato dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat ulah mereka.

**~ Real End ~**

**Note:**

**Ini dia endingnya ^^ Aku mengucapkan doumo arigatou gozaimasu pada para pembaca yang telah menyumbangkan review. Oh iya untuk fic berikutnya mungkin akan butuh waktu jadi ditunggu saja dan mudah"an saja gk OOG (Out of Genre) kayak fic ini hehehe.. Jaa \\(^-^)/**


End file.
